


Sister

by illbeyourbatman



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeyourbatman/pseuds/illbeyourbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leela's thoughts after giving birth to Peri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, really love Hollyoaks at the minute well except for Tony and Sinead sleeping together eww!
> 
> Yeah I really want to write a teenage Leela and Cameron story but he's just not been on the screen long enough to get a feel of him, so he'll probably be a secondary character in my stories for a bit.
> 
> Again small drabble but Reviews keep me writing x

Looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms Leela knew she was doing the right thing, it just didn't make it any easier. Her mum and dad had left about 10 minutes ago giving her time to say goodbye to her baby. It wasn't the last time she would see her, No she would see her everyday of her life if she wanted but this was the last time she would be her daughter when her parents came back she'd be her sister.

Sister.

Sister.

Sister.

Over and over she said it in her head but it never felt right and if she was honest with herself it probably never would.

She would never get over how perfect her baby is, how quite compared to the other babies on the ward who were screaming, demanding their parents attention. Peri just lay there in her mothers arms content. Leela told herself that it was because she knew she safe and loved. That her mother would do anything in the world to make sure she was happy. That's why she was doing this.

To give her a happy life with two parents.

Parents who she knew would love her just as much as she did.

Her Parents.

They hadn't been happy when she told them she was pregnant, her mother especially but she was already 5 months along so there was nothing they could do. Her father felt guilty that they hadn't noticed her growing stomach, she didn't know if they would have ever realised if she hadn't told them, she didn't blame either of them really. Tegan being diagnosed with cancer had hit them all hard. Her mother split her time between work and the hospital her father barely left the hospital meaning Leela had a lot of free time on her hands.

A teenager with a lot of time on their hands and no parental supervision is a recipe for disaster most days but add in the fact that Tegan was seriously Ill and Leela's strong-willed nature she was lucky she wasn't in jail.

Her mother didn't see it that way of course. No, she put the blame on the new crowd of friends Leela had fallen in with. She didn't mean to make friends with them, it just happened. She had known Tegan had been Ill but didn't really understand the severity of the situation until one night her parents sat her down and told her to prepare for the worst. She hadn't even realised what they meant until her dad had told her that the doctors didn't think that Tegan would make it.

Her sister was 9 years old and she was going to die. She spent the next couple of days waiting for the day her parents would take her out of school and tell her she was dead or she'd get home and they'd be waiting or maybe they'd wake her up in the middle of the night? Her parents had tried to get her to go see Tegan but she couldn't, she couldn't see her baby sister lying there hooked up to machines fighting for her life. All she could think about was Tegan until she couldn't take it any more and stole a bottle of her dad's vodka put into her school bag and prayed he didn't notice.

Like everything else she done lately it went unnoticed. She bunked of school that day and when to the park and sat. It wasn't something she'd done before, she'd never even thought about bunking off school or drinking before too scared that her mother would find out but she just couldn't find it in herself to care any more. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him but it was the first time she'd talked to him and his friends. They sat there for most of the day sharing the stolen bottle, Leela didn't particularly like the taste but she wasn't going to wimp out in front of everyone. It went on for a few weeks and every day brough her and Cameron closer together, she felt like he was the only person in the world who she could talk to. Her parents found out eventually, If her teacher hadn't phoned home about the amount of absences they never would have.

Her mum lashed out calling her selfish for attention seeking when Tegan was so Ill but her had sat back unmoving waiting to play mediator if things when to far. Leela knew her mother wouldn't understand but Leela loved him and she believed he loved her back.

Thing's over the next few months where perfect. The doctors where hopeful that the next found of chemo would be a success, She had a boyfriend that loved her and parents who actually decided to take an interest in her again.

Then she found out she was pregnant.

A Week later Cameron got arrested for armed robbery.

Her mother was the one who brought it up. Letting her and her dad raise the baby, Leela had been adamant at first that it was her baby and she could raise it alone, she didn't need anyone else but as it creeped closer to her due date she knew that was a lie. She wouldn't be able to give her baby the same things as other parents could she was only 14 for god sakes!

"You ready love?" Sam asked breaking Leela from her thoughts.

"What?" Leela said looking at the clock realising it was time to go home. She'd spend nearly and hour just sat staring at Peri. "Yeah, I've just got to finish packing a few things then we can go."

"I'll take her while you get ready." Sam said holding out her hands to take Peri.

Leela hesitated for a moment hugging the baby close to her before giving her daughter to her mother.

"Hey, hey it's alright." Sam cooed to Peri bouncing her gently in her arms as Peri started to wail. "It's OK baby mummy's here."

Sister

Sister

Sister

She repeated over in her head through the piercing cries of the newborn.


End file.
